Vehicles have a tendency to roll (rotate about the longitudinal axis) when turning, especially when traveling at a high velocity. Stabilizer bars have been introduced to reduce the amount of roll a vehicle experiences while turning. Early stabilizer bars were simply metal rods fixed to the structure of the vehicle and connected to suspension components of the vehicle. During vehicle roll, the wheels are not equidistant from the body. Early stabilizer bars resisted body roll about the roll axis through a moment or couple generated by the difference in wheel travel left to right. The magnitude of the couple is a function of the size of the bar and the difference in wheel travel.